


Who's the boss?!

by Simbanrat



Series: The smut series [5]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ben Mitchell, Bottom Callum "Halfway" Highway, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbanrat/pseuds/Simbanrat
Summary: Lots of pointless and uncalled for smut.The sexual journey of Callum starting from handjobs in the park to him knowing exactly what he wants now.Pretty much 8000 words of smut, sorry.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: The smut series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898740
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Who's the boss?!

**Author's Note:**

> I have nobody to blame but myself. Someone *coughmariecough* might have discussed bossy bottom Callum but I took it upon myself to write it.
> 
> I was going to have a break from the smut, that worked out really well obviously. But I will try and write something non-porny again soon. 
> 
> Any comments and kudos greatly appreciated.

The first time Callum had sex it was with a woman. He didn’t know what he was doing but he got off, pumping into a warm body would do that to a man and he was so high on the euphoria of his orgasm that he didn’t have time to really think about what happened. Sex with a girl was OK but it wasn’t fireworks or that exciting. 

He might have wanked a few times when he was by himself, his own hand giving him release when he woke up from dreams of a blue eyed, angry, cocky little shit. He even did it once when his fiancée was asleep in the bed next to him. He felt bad but it was worth it when he came and saw stars, trying to imagine what the rough hands of Ben on his dick might feel like. 

He didn’t need to wait too long to find out. When they met up at the park they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Callum kissed Ben first, his face was open and honest, inviting him to do it. He gave in and leaned in, kissing him gently and then pulled back. His lips were on fire, one little touch and they were searingly hot, Ben did that to him. He looked down to his lips and dove back in, needing to taste more and he reached for the smaller man’s belt, hands trying to undo the restrictive clothing to get some contact with his skin. 

They got each other off, hands pumping in trousers, the park silent apart from the sound of skin rubbing skin and the grunting of two men getting close to the edge. Callum came first, shooting his load into Ben’s hand while his body convulsed from the experience. Ben had to finish himself off, Callum just watched him through bleary eyes, trying to comprehend what just happened and unable to get his body to do anything he wanted it to. He wished he was the one to stroke Ben to his climax, instead he could do nothing but be a spectator to the show. He would look back at that moment and have regrets that he didn’t finish him off, but when he remembers the blissed out look on Ben’s face, the way he bit his lip as he came, he wouldn’t have changed that mental image he carried with him for months for anything. 

  
*******

  
The next time Ben and Callum did anything he was nervous. He was officially out. Everyone in the square knew he was gay, he came out in the middle of Vic to his dad. There weren’t that many people there but he was sure that anyone who hadn’t witnessed it heard about it pretty quickly, gossip always spread fast in their little community. 

They had the flat to themselves and they were all over each other, kissing and licking into one another’s mouths. They pressed their hardening cocks together and started to rut, Callum finding the idea that Ben’s hard cock was rubbing against his too hot to stand, even within their denim confines it was incredible. Ben wanted more though and managed to get Callum out of his trousers, pushing him up against a wall and dropping to his knees to take him in his mouth. Callum watched him, watched how he opened his sinful lips and stretched them around his length. The way he closed his eyes and took more and more of him in, until he could go no further and Callum was fully encased in the hot wet mouth.

When Ben started to move his head, sucking at the hard rod, his cheeks hollowing and an obscene noise filling the room, Callum knew he wasn’t going to last long. The image of Ben like this was going to float in his head forever, his eyes closed and his eyelashes dusting over the top of his cheeks, the freckles on his nose which Callum wanted to kiss from one to another, creating an imaginary dot to dot picture. He wondered what that picture would be but then Ben did something with his throat and suddenly he was seeing stars. He had no time to warn the other man but he didn’t seem to mind, he simply swallowed it down and pulled his mouth away, the cock making a popping noise as he released it and a small dribble of Callum’s cum on the corner of his mouth. His tongue darted out and licked at it before he placed a small kiss on the tip of Callum’s sensitive dick. 

Callum wanted to return the favour, he wanted to taste Ben in his mouth and wanted to see what it felt like to have another man’s cock rubbing on his tongue. When Ben stood up and kissed him, invading his mouth his his tongue, Callum could taste a salty flavour on it and when he realised he was tasting himself he moaned and kissed Ben back harder, he grabbed a hold of his face and felt his teeth banging on Ben’s, felt his hands coming round to grab at his neck and could feel Ben’s cock pressing into his leg. His hand involuntarily travelled down Ben’s back and landed on his arse, he cupped it and squeezed, feeling Ben starting to thrust against him. He knew what the other man was up to and it took all of his will to drag his mouth away from the smaller man’s mouth and whisper that he wanted to suck him. 

Ben nodded and went back in for another kiss, he was too turned on to take in what Callum had said and continued to rub his rock hard cock on his leg, needing the friction but then Callum pushed him back and looked him in the eye, telling him once again that he wanted to suck him and then a light bulb went off in his head, finally hearing what was being said and his cock did a little happy dance in his pants. 

He took a step back from Callum and looked at him with such an intense gaze that the taller man felt himself blush, the heat coming from Ben’s look was incredible and Callum could feel his skin heating up, his blood pumping through his body and his mouth salivating at the thought of finally tasting Ben after months of thinking about and imagining it. When Ben started to undo his zip it was so loud, almost as if someone had turned the volume up and Callum felt himself swallow, knowing what he was about to do. He was nervous, this was the first time he was going to put his mouth on another man and his stomach was a mixture of excitement and fear at the prospect. 

When Ben took his cock out, Callum faltered, his nerves almost taking over but his curiosity was stronger and propelled him to take a step forwards and then he put his arm out and took Ben in his hand. It was so hot it nearly burnt him, heavy and hard in his palm, he stroked it a couple of times and watched Ben’s face for a reaction. He was looking right back at him but his breathing got a little quicker, his eyes started to flutter shut and he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. He looked beautiful like this and Callum knew what he needed to do, the nerves disappeared and he knelt, looking up and Ben was standing looking down at him. 

Ben put his hand out and put it on Callum’s cheek, not guiding him to do anything but just reassuring him that it was OK. Callum took a breath and opened his mouth, leaning forwards he felt the head of the cock touch his lips and then he pushed forwards and let it slide in his mouth. It tasted different to what he imagined, better, and it felt right. The soft skin pulled tight around the hard shaft, the way the silky flesh moved against his lips and how the thickness filled his mouth up was perfect. He heard Ben groan above him and he moaned too, causing Ben to buck slightly as the vibrations travelled straight down his cock. 

Callum used his tongue to lick around the rod, tried to suck and bob his head at the same time. It wasn’t pretty and had no real finesse, but the way Callum looked with his mouth full of Ben was enough and soon he was warning the older man that he was about to come. Callum almost pulled off but decided to keep mouth there, wanting to taste him the way Ben did him. Ben used his hand to push Callum’s head back slightly so he didn’t choke him, pulling him back off his shaft and then he shot into the warm mouth. Callum gagged slightly, the force hitting the back of his throat unexpectedly but he swallowed it down, finding the taste not too bad. He was reluctant to let Ben out of his mouth, enjoying the feeling of him there but Ben pulled out, his spent cock too sensitive to remain where it was. 

He dragged Callum to his feet, his legs were wobbly and he was glad to have Ben’s support to help him up and when he was standing, Ben’s mouth was back on him. Gently nibbling at his lip, swiping a tongue tentatively along his lips, wanting access and Callum granted it, opening his mouth and allowing Ben’s tongue inside, swiping around and searching out any remainder of himself in there. It was fucking hot and it felt like they could do this for the rest of the night. They did, laying in bed that night kissing and running their hands over one another. Never anything more than the blowjobs earlier in the night. Ben was happy to go at Callum’s pace and he enjoyed the peace and closeness of laying in someone’s arms. 

  
********

  
When they had been seeing each other for a month Callum felt like he wanted to take things further. Up till then they had stuck to hands and mouths, it was amazing but he felt like he was missing out on something. Ben never pushed him or hinted that he wanted more, letting Callum decide on what they did and when and he was grateful at being the one in charge. When they were on the sofa together watching TV one evening, Callum sitting up with Ben snuggled into his side, hand on his tummy and head on his chest, he started to run his hand down Ben’s arm, letting it travel down his side and then it hit his crotch. He rubbed slightly and felt Ben begin to harden under his touch, the smaller man dragged his eyes away from the tv and looked up at Callum with a twinkle in his eye, happy to take it to the bedroom if the other man was feeling horny. 

Callum leaned down and kissed Ben, rubbing harder at his crotch and started to softly grab at it, the now hard cock very happy to have some attention. Ben’s hand went to Callum’s cheek, and he tried to position himself better, twisting so he was able to lean up and kiss him properly, connecting their mouths and allowing Callum to continue stroking him through his trousers. With the kiss they were both suddenly horny and Callum made a sound in the back of his throat as Ben moved a hand and cupped his cock, it was rock hard and ready for action. After an age of slow sensual kissing, Ben pulled away breathless. He stood up and climbed into Callum’s lap, their dicks lining up as Ben straddled him and he started to rock, their dicks rubbing against each other. Ben closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Callum’s and started to breathe faster, they both did, the feeling in their groins spreading throughout their entire bodies. 

“I want more”

Ben’s eyes snapped open and he pulled his head back, looking at Callum and seeing if what he thought he just heard was right. Callum’s eyes were almost black, the pupils entirely blown and his face was flush. Ben thought he had never looked so good, horny and turned on was a good look on him and he figured he looked just as bad. He was still rocking his hips slightly, the feeling of their cocks rubbing a constant pleasant background feeling. Ben leaned in and kissed him, excited at what could be in store and he felt Callum’s hand raise to close in the back of his head, pulling him closer and trying to smash their lips together harder. Eventually he managed to pull away and whispered into Callum’s ear “do you want to fuck me Babe?” Callum swore his cock got harder and more painful. All he could do in reply was nod and so Ben stood up, removing his heat from Callum’s lap and put his hand out for Callum to take. He pulled him up and lead him to the bedroom. 

Once inside Callum crowded up against Ben, kissing him and backing him towards the bed and starting to pull at his clothes. He reluctantly broke the kiss and tugged the shirt out of Ben’s trousers, undoing the buttons and then pulling it off his arms, throwing it to one side and then his hands went to Ben’s belt, he undid it, pulled down the zip and pulled them down Ben’s legs. He was level with Ben’s groin and saw the way his hard dick was straining against the material of his pants. He placed a quick kiss on it, eliciting a ‘fuck’ from the other man before he pulled them down too and encouraged Ben to sit on the edge of the bed while he pulled the trousers and pants off his legs and chucked them away.

Callum took the opportunity of kneeling between Ben’s spread leg to taste his cock again. It was standing proud and looking inviting, calling out to be touched and sucked. Since that first time Callum had had a lot of practice. He knew exactly what turned the other man on and was getting good at giving head. He found he loved doing it, knowing that he was giving Ben pleasure with his mouth and tongue, watching him come apart because of him did something to him and made him feel powerful. As Callum wrapped his mouth around Ben’s cock the younger man’s hand went to his head and tangled his fingers in his hair, starting to thrust gently into moist heat of his boyfriend’s mouth.

When Ben felt like he was beginning to get close he pulled Callum’s head away, releasing his cock and warning him that he was going to be finished before they started if he carried on doing that. Callum wiped at the corner of his mouth and went to stand up, undressing in front of Ben, slowly peeling off his clothes and tossing them in a pile alongside Ben’s stuff. The other man could do nothing but sit and watch the show, Callum’s body being unveiled before him and all he wanted to do was pounce on him, pin him down and fuck him. But this was all about Callum, he wanted him to experience everything to find out what he liked and for a first time he thought it was better this was round. Hopefully there would be time for the other way later, the thought of being buried in his arse just to tempting to never do. 

Callum was now fully naked, standing proud in front of Ben, his hard cock bopping around in front of him and looking like it was pointing right at Ben, trying to get his attention. He moved forwards and wrapped his lips around it, the unexpected action nearly made Callum’s knees give way, but he caught Ben’s shoulder and managed to steady himself as the other man sucked him right down, burying his nose at the base and using his talented tongue to lick around and bring Callum to the edge. 

Callum had to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention, he could feel his orgasm building but just as it felt like he was reaching the point of no return, Ben clamped his hand around the base of his cock and squeezed it hard, preventing the wave from crashing and keeping him in the game “fuck” Callum breathed out, closing his eyes and scrunching them tight. “Not yet Babe” Ben reminded him with a smirk and he held on until Callum’s threatening orgasm passed. He let go and moved back on the bed, away from the edge and laid in the centre. He reached over and pulled open a bedside drawer, feeling around in it until he found what he was looking for and then brought it out and deposited it on the bed. 

Ben slowly opened his legs up, watching Callum the whole time and loving the look of wonder and awe on his face. His legs were fully open now, exposing Ben’s hole and leaving him completely vulnerable. He picked up what he put on the bed and beckoned the other man over. He knelt on the bed and crawled over so he was situated between Ben’s spread legs and watched as he opened up a bottle of lube and squirted it onto his fingers. He rubbed it in and threw the lube at Callum, telling him to do the same. Ben then moved his hand to his cock and gave a quick stroke from root to tip and back down again before he traced his hand down and reached his hole. 

The older man watched in amazement as Ben slowly pressed a finger into himself, his eyes were locked on the sight, watching the digit disappear into the body and he heard a groan as Ben fingered himself and could see how much he was enjoying it. 

“You need to open me up Callum, you can’t just…. Ah…. Stick it in there… it’s… ah… it’s tight” Ben managed to get out while he added a second finger. Callum’s cock was so hard if was getting painful, his boyfriend looked like sin, spread out and doing that to himself, he tore his eyes away from the hole and managed to look at his face, seeing how much pleasure he was getting from it. “Here, give me your hand”, Ben was reaching out for him and grabbed a hold of him, pulling his hand closer and directing it to where his fingers were inside him. He withdrew them and encouraged Callum to press his fingers in instead. Callum pushed in, it was so much tighter than he thought possible and he started to move them in and out, Ben grabbed hold of his wrist and directed the speed and depth, talking him through it. “Curl you fingers now” he ordered as he put the fingers in deeper, Callum complied and was amazed when Ben’s whole body jolted and he breathed heavier, closing his eyes and telling him to do it again. He did and Ben had the same reaction, Callum couldn’t believe it, it was incredible. He wanted this, he wanted to feel what Ben was feeling. But for now he continued on his mission and when the other man told him to add a third digit he did, managing to squeeze it in alongside the other two. 

Ben was pushing his arse back against the intrusion, enjoying every time that Callum pushed his fingers in. When he felt satisfied that he was prepared enough he pulled the other man’s hand away, leaving his hole empty and wanting. “Put some lube on your dick babe, rub it in”. Callum did but the threat of him coming right then was real, watching Ben do that to himself was everything, but he was determined, he wanted his and he ignored the need to fuck into his own hand, just coating his cock in the slippery substance. 

“That’s it, coat it for me babe” Ben told him and then he reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling his hand off the cock and dragging him closer to him so he could kiss him. It was messy and quick but it connected them and allowed Ben to whisper in his ear, “just enjoy yer self, yeah” when he pulled back from the kiss. The experienced man then put his hand on Callum’s cock and directed it to his hole, letting the head rest against the slippery ring and then told his boyfriend to push in. He did, the hot tight space nearly overwhelming him from the offset, so much tighter than Callum ever imagined, he watched Ben’s face contort with the pain of being filled up and tried to pull back out but Ben caught on, “don’t you fucking dare”, grabbing hold of Callum’s hip and pulling him towards him. 

When Callum made it all the way in he held still, sensing that Ben needed a moment to adjust and after a minute Ben’s face became more relaxed, he opened his eyes and nodded at him. That’s all the instruction he needed before he pulled out a bit and pushed back in. Ben made a little grunt and he did it again, pulling back a little further this time. Ben groaned as he pushed back in then louder when Callum did it again. Each time was a little more and a little faster, he was picking up the pace and Ben’s moans were getting louder until he felt the other man shift and on his next thrust in Ben shouted out “fuck…. Right there” as he grabbed his cock and started to stroke himself. Callum did as he was told and thrust back in, over and over at the same spot and Ben was coming apart before him. Ben’s words were incoherent and Callum could feel his own balls pulling up, fucking into Ben, the way he looked and the way he sounded was the hottest thing ever and Callum couldn’t stop his orgasm approaching. 

He started to fuck harder, his pace all off and rhythm all over the place, he hit Ben in the right place again and suddenly the younger man was coming, his cock pumping white cum all over his stomach, his arsed clamped down onto Callum’s dick and it was game over, he came in Ben’s arse, the unexpected feeling of tightness drew it out of him before he could stop it and he fell onto his boyfriend. They ended up laying on the bed, Callum between Ben’s legs and still inside him, ready to fall asleep from the exhaustion and mind blowing sex. Ben reached down and guided Callum out of him and then repositioned them so he was curled into Callum’s side, his head on his chest and Callum’s arm wrapped around him. 

“Wow”

“I know right”

“That was…”

“I know, not bad for a first time Babe”

Callum blushed and closed his eyes for a minute, just intending to rest them but before he knew it he drifted off to sleep. Ben took the chance to pop to the bathroom to clean up, grabbing a cloth to wipe off Callum too, managing to clean him up without him even stirring before chucking the cloth in the bin. He switched off the light and climbed back onto the bed, wrapping his body around his boyfriend’s sleeping form and followed him into the land of nod. 

  
*******

  
The next time Callum tried something new he was by himself. Ben was staying at his dad’s house with Lexi for the night and Callum woke up alone with a boner. It was only a few days since he’d cum inside his boyfriend for the first time, the experience everything and better than he thought it could be. When he compared it to the times he’d had sex with a woman he cringed at how wrong that felt and wondered how he was able to even go through with it at the time. 

With Ben though, the way he looked, how he smelt, sounded and tasted, everything about it was right, about them was right. He remembered the way Ben’s entire body shook as he pumped into him, how it clamped down on his dick as he came and he started to stroke himself, an image of his boyfriend looking fucked out in his mind. He reached over to the drawer that the lube had been put back into and retrieved it. He took his hand off his dick to open the bottle and put a bit on his hand, replacing the lid and putting it on the side. 

He put his slippery hand back on his dick and stroked it, long firm strokes and when he got to the head he twisted his hand and caught his own breath. He had an image of Ben in his head, the way he looked and reacted as he put a finger in his arse and he got curious, moving his finger back down his dick and then moved it further, he let it touch his hole and it involuntarily got tighter, the threat of invasion making it clench. Callum continued though, rubbing his hole gently to fool it into thinking it was safe and when he felt able he pushed a finger in slightly, just the very tip and he scrunched his eyes shut. He tried to push it in further but it hurt and was uncomfortable. Why did Ben enjoy this? Callum didn’t like it and pulled his digit back out, figuring he was doing it wrong. He went back to work on his dick instead, coming to the memory of it buried in Ben’s arse. 

  
*******

A few weeks went by and they didn’t get to see each other that much, Ben seemed preoccupied with something and was spending a lot of time with his dad. It worried Callum a little bit but Ben was a grown man, he didn’t need him worrying about. Because they hadn’t been together much, when they were next able to have some time alone in the flat together they were all over each other as soon as Callum opened the door. Ben dived in through the door frame and attached himself to Callum’s face, sucking and kissing at his mouth and he seemed to sprout more arms than an octopus, his hands where everywhere grabbing at him, rubbing at him and turning him on. 

Ben backed him towards the bedroom, no ceremony or politeness and just raw need and want in all of his actions. Callum felt the same, wanting to touch every part of Ben’s body, to lick it and taste it, his boyfriend tasted better than anything he’d ever had in his mouth before, hot chocolate included. As they made it to the bedroom Callum’s knees hit the side of the bed and he collapsed down on it, Ben crawling immediately on top of him, kissing his neck as he started to undo the buttons on his shirt and kiss down his chest too, loving the way his boyfriend was reacting to his touches. 

When he got to Callum’s belt and trousers he got rid of them at super fast speed, dragging them down his legs and throwing them on the floor along with the pants that were failing to contain Callum’s impressive cock which was rock hard and desperate to escape its confines. Ben licked his lips and dived straight in, swallowing it down and burying his nose in Callum’s pubic hair, the other man’s hand went straight to Ben’s head and ruffled the hair, messing it up and encouraging Ben to suck. Ben’s mouth was as talented as it was cocky, he had the goods and skills to back up the talk and soon he had Callum clawing at the duvet cover of the bed with his other hand, twisting it in his fingers as his boyfriend continued to work on him. Callum could come like this easily, the warm mouth close to taking him over the edge but he had something else in mind so he reluctantly used his hands to pull Ben’s mouth off of him and the other man looked disappointed by the interruption. 

“Babe?”

“Ben… I… could you….” Callum was a bit embarrassed to ask, not quite sure how to. “I erm, when you… I…”

“Babe come on, spit it out I’m desperate here”

“Can you put a finger in my bum” Callum said quickly then covered his face with his hands in embarrassment and he felt his face going bright red. Ben wasn’t saying anything and after a minute Callum moved his fingers so he could take a peek through his hands to see what Ben’s reaction was. He wasn’t expecting the intense stare that was being directed at him, the dark eyes and small smile on Ben’s face, he looked as though he was looking at a glass of water in the middle of the desert, desperate to take a sip. When he started to speak his voice was deep and hoarse, more turned on than Callum had ever heard it. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask”, he took a hand and placed it on Callum’s thigh, letting it stroke up and down with a soft touch, it sent shivers through his whole body and his heart started to race with the way Ben was touching him. He felt his leg being moved outwards, making space for Ben to sit in and then he was leaning down to kiss at the tender flesh on the inside of thigh before he moved out the other leg and did the same there too. Ben was now sitting between Callum’s legs, looking down at his boyfriend spread out before him and in absolute awe of the man, he looked like a Greek god. 

“I’m just going to get the lube babe, I want this to feel good for you” 

Ben reached over Callum and grabbed the lube out of the drawer, his clothes brushed on Callum’s cock and he nearly shot off the bed, he was too turned on and horny with what was about to happen and the small touch was nearly enough to send him over the edge. Ben sat back down and shuffled back so he was in a better position, he bent forwards and took Callum back in his mouth, the cock hard and hot. While he was sucking he opened the lube and put some on his fingers and moved them to Callum’s hole, rubbing at it gently and then started to push in with one, keeping a hand on Callum’s stomach and rubbing it to comfort him at the intrusion into his body. 

Callum scrunched his eyes shut, it was uncomfortable as Ben pushed into him but it didn’t hurt like when he tried it on himself, and with Ben’s mouth working on him he could see why people did this. Ben had his finger all the way in and then pulled it out again, working it back and forth and continuing to worship the cock in his mouth. Callum was enjoying the feeling of Ben’s finger in him, that coupled with the pleasure on his cock was amazing and then out of the blue, white hot pleasure seared through his whole body “fuck” he almost convulsed, Ben smiled around his cock at the reaction and did it again, massaging Callum’s prostate with his finger as he continued to suck him. Callum was an incoherent mess, the assault inside him too much and he came hard and fast with the pleasure shuddering pulsing around his entire body.

Afterwards Ben crawled up and laid next to him, stroking Callum’s chest and letting him come back down to earth. It took a while but when he was able to move his limbs again he tried to move into a position so he could return the favour but Ben placed his hand on his chest and kept him laying down

“I came babe, don’t worry, just relax.” Ben came in his pants like a teenager, Callum was simply too hot and the way he reacted when he came was more than enough coupled with Ben rubbing himself on the bed. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about that” Callum breathed out

“It’s your pace, I was waiting for you to want it and didn’t want to pressure you”

“But that was…. Fuck Ben, that was incredible”

“Yeah, wait until it’s my cock”

Callum’s eyes shot open wider and his cock twitched, that was something he really wanted to try…

  
******

  
It didn’t take long before Callum was ready to try anal sex for the first time. He was nervous but the way he felt with a finger gave him confidence that it would be amazing and he knew that Ben would do everything in his power to make it incredible for him. They practiced with fingers for a little while, Ben wanted to make absolute sure that Callum was sure, using more fingers each time they went to bed and pushing him just a little bit further. Eventually it got to the stage that Callum had to tell Ben to just get on with it because he was being too gentle and patient.

“Just fuck me already please”

Ben was taken aback, nobody would believe that nice guy Callum would be so demanding about wanting a dick up his arse. He was about to ask if Callum was sure but, “I swear if you ask me if I’m sure one more time I’m going to pin you down and sit on your dick myself Ben.” Jesus if the mental image that just flashed through Ben’s mind didn’t do funny things to him then nothing would. Callum softened then and took Ben’s face in his hands. “Ben I promise I want this, I’m ready and I know it’s going to be amazing cos you’re amazing.” He leaned forwards and kissed his boyfriend, pleased when he kissed him back and brought his hand up to cup Callum’s face in return. 

“OK Babe, let’s get this show on the road then.” 

He got Callum to strip off and lay on the bed with his legs spread while he walked round the bed and got out the new bottle of lube he’d brought especially for this, needing Callum to have fun and love it. He placed it on the bed next to his boyfriend and stripped his own clothes off, his cock sprang up and ached to be buried in his lover, it had wanted this since that night in the park and he’d had to control himself to wait for the perfect moment. This was that moment. With Callum laying completely exposed on the bed in front of him, his leaking cock looking red, angry and desperate for release. This was what he’d dreamed about for so long. He climbed on the bed and positioned himself between Callum’s legs and picked up the lube, squeezing way more than he needed on his hand and then coated his own weeping cock with it. 

“Fuck” Callum breathed out, watching Ben stroking himself like that, how dark his eyes were and the way he was looking at Callum had his stomach flipping. He didn’t think he had ever been this turned on in his life and he was so ready for this to happen, he was trying to spread his legs wider and hoping it would hurry Ben up, it did. Soon the other man was moving a finger to him and pressed it inside, slipping in easily and being swallowed up into Callum’s body. 

It didn’t take long for him to add another and then a third, they’d done this before and Callum took it all, loved it all. Ben crooked his fingers and hit the prostate, Callum reached his hands up and grabbed hold of the headboard, trying to lift his hips off the bed and get Ben’s fingers deeper. Ben continued to fuck into him with his digits, stroking the prostate each time and almost making him come. But he stopped in time, withdrew them and moved into position so he was hovering above Callum, his body laying over him and he kissed his boyfriend, checking one last time that this was what he wanted. 

“I swear if you don’t fuck me I will murder you in your bed”

Ben took that as confirmation and kissed him again before he pulled back and sat up between Callum’s legs, grabbing a pillow and telling him to lift his hips up so he could put it under them. With his arse in a better raised up position they were ready. Ben pressed the head of his cock up against the muscle, holding it there for a fraction of a second before he started to push it in. He watched Callum’s face for the reaction, checking that it wasn’t too much for him. He had his eyes scrunched tight and was biting his bottom lip but he looked somewhat relaxed at the intrusion. 

Ben continued to push in, the tight heat was incredible and he felt like this was his first time too with how special it felt. Callum groaned as he went in deeper, his face getting more contorted with the stretch and burn, his hands on the headboard getting tighter and his body more tense. Ben hesitated then, worried it was too much but then as if he could sense what Ben was thinking Callum opened his eyes to look at him, locking eye contact and nodding at him to tell him he was OK. The smaller man pushed in the last little bit until he was all the way in and he leaned forwards to kiss Callum’s lips, pleased when he responded and kissed him back, pushing his tongue into his mouth. 

“Is this ok, are you ok” Ben managed to grunt out, the exertion of being buried in the tight heat and not moving was making his legs begin to shake, his body was desperate to thrust but he waited. “It burns but it’s good… go slow” Callum could get out between short breaths, the burn more than he was anticipating but knowing that he had his boyfriend fully inside him was a massive turn on for him, his cock was still rock hard and he knew this was going to be amazing, he just needed to get past the initial discomfort. 

Ben pulled out a little bit and then pushed back in slowly, watching for Callum’s reaction the whole time. Callum’s breathing had quickened up but he looked ok so Ben did it again, pulling back a little further this time before pushing back. Callum moaned, his body was still tense but with each gentle thrust he was loosening up, his hole was accepting Ben’s cock and his limbs were relaxing into the rhythm. Ben continued his gentle movements, enjoying the look changing on his boyfriend’s face from discomfort to pleasure. On the next thrust in he changed the angle and aimed straight for Callum’s prostate, knowing he was starting to enjoy it and wanting to show him how good this could really be. 

When Callum felt Ben’s cock hit his sweet spot it felt like his body was on fire, he couldn’t help the high pitched squeal from escaping his throat and Ben did it again. “Fuck, fuck fuck, right there.” Callum started to move his hips, trying to get Ben to go faster and to hit his prostate again, desperate for his boyfriend to make him come. Ben listened to him and started to speed up, pulling out and thrusting back in harder, getting faster and purposely aiming for the spot he knew was going to drive him wild. He was right and when he started to hit it on every thrust Callum started to turn into a gibbering wreck, he managed to get a leg wrapped around Ben’s waist and tried to use his foot to pull the other man in deeper. Ben faltered at that, seeing his boyfriend so desperate for this, so caught up, he felt his orgasm begin to build in him. 

It was a race to get Callum to come before he did, he grabbed onto the thigh that was wrapped around his waist and used it as an anchor, pulling Callum’s body to meet his hard thrusts, going faster and faster and harder, each snap of his hips was getting the other man closer, he could tell by the way his body was beginning to shake, he was holding his breath and on his next hard thrust Callum came, shooting all over his stomach with his untouched cock pulsing it’s seed. His mouth was open in a silent scream and his knuckles had turned white from where they were gripping onto the headboard so tight, his body was shuddering and the leg that was wrapped around Ben dropped back down onto the bed. 

Callum’s arse clenched around Ben’s cock, he continued to pump a couple more times but the intense tightness on his dick and the sight of Callum completely fucked out in front of him meant he couldn’t last any longer, he shoved into his boyfriend one last time and emptied his dick deep inside. He collapsed down, his body giving up on him and he landed on top of his lover, the mess on his stomach sticking them together while they both tried to come down from their highs. 

It took a while before either of them could speak and Ben was first to break the silence. He managed to move himself, peeling himself off of Callum and noticed the sticky mess that had been sandwiched between them. As he moved, his softened dick slipped out of Callum’s arse and he noticed his boyfriend wince. He moved so he was laying next to him, Callum was still laying on his back with his hands raised above his head, loosely holding the headboard and his eyes were still shut. Ben reached a hand out and put it on Callum’s cheek, moving his face to look at him because he needed to know that he was OK.

“Babe, are you ok. Talk to me”

Callum’s eyes fluttered open and he tried to focus on the concerned face of his lover. He smiled and managed to move one of his hands, moving it to Ben’s face and pulling him down so he could connect their lips. Ben kissed him gently while Callum stroked his hair, his other hand moved and stroked down Ben’s side, ending up gripping his hip loosely. The older man eventually pulled back and broke the kiss, looking at his lover with affection in his eyes, “that was.. fuck that was incredible”. Ben breathed out a sigh of relief, glad that he hadn’t fucked up Callum’s first time and put him off doing this again. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, like, wow… I… God Ben, I never thought it could be like that”

“You enjoyed it”

“Like seriously, if I wasn’t so fucked I’d want to do it again now”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah” Callum smiled and pulled Ben’s face back down to kiss again, “give me a few minutes and that might be an option sooner rather than later”. 

Ben groaned at that, relief flooding through his body that Callum enjoyed it and was up for another go. Being buried in his boyfriend was incredible, a real connection he hadn’t felt in a long time he was beyond happy that the other man seemingly felt it too. Ben had always done a bit of both, a lot of people assumed that because he was shorter than average he would automatically be the one being fucked. He didn’t mind really, he did enjoy it, but given the choice he always preferred to be the one doing the fucking. Now he knew Callum had a good time he hoped that he would get the chance to pump into his boyfriend some more. 

  
*******

  
He didn’t know just how much Callum enjoyed it, over the next few weeks he became insatiable. Whenever they were together Callum was all over him and Ben was more than happy with the situation. When he went over to the flat after work one night Callum had him pinned up against the door as soon as he walked in. Slamming him up against the wood and kissing him as if he hadn’t seen him in months rather than the 24 hours it had been. His hard dick was pressing up against Ben’s thigh and he was thrusting against him, mouthing down his chin and latching onto his neck. 

“Bedroom now….” Callum grabbed Ben’s hand and pulled him towards their room and pushed him on the bed. He stood at the foot of the bed and stripped, standing naked and proud in all his glory, his hard cock straining and desperate. He climbed on the bed and crawled to his lover, undoing his belt and zip, pulling them and this pants down enough to free his prize. It sprung up ready for action and Callum licked his lips, diving down and it disappeared into his mouth, the sucking and licking taking Ben completely unawares. 

When he was satisfied Ben was ready he crawled up further, lifted a leg to swing over and straddled Ben’s crotch. He reached behind him and grabbed Ben’s cock, lining it up with his hole and sat down, slowly lowering himself onto the hard rod. Ben grabbed at Callum’s thighs, his nails digging into the flesh and he swore, “fucking hell, fuck, fuck Babe, so hot, so tight. Fuck, you were ready for me…”. He was babbling, his mind was blown that Callum had already prepared himself, he must have been laying here on this bed, fingering himself and waiting for Ben to arrive. Fuck his boyfriend was so hot. 

Callum put his hands on Ben’s chest to steady himself and then raised his body up before slamming his arse back down, Ben’s fingers dug in harder and Callum did it again, fucking himself on Ben’s dick and loving every moment of it. He was in complete control, he was setting the pace, riding his boyfriend and taking everything he wanted. Ben’s cock brushed his sweet spot and he groaned, pausing momentarily before he carried on, going harder and faster and getting himself closer and closer. Ben was in awe watching him, Callum’s cock was bouncing up and down and it kept hitting Ben’s stomach, it was helping to push Callum to the edge and then Ben moved his hands and reached for the other man’s arse, trying to have some say in the pace but Callum grabbed his hands and moved them so they were above his head instead and he held them there, leaning down to kiss him as he continued to fuck himself. 

Ben moaned into his mouth and Callum groaned too, the new angle was perfect and his cock was trapped between their bodies, rubbing every time he moved his hips. It didn’t take long, Callum was getting close, the whole thing was incredible and the feeling of Ben’s shirt rubbing on his cock was sending him over the edge, he shoved himself down hard one more time and then he was shooting all over Ben, white fluid messily flinging around. He rode the cock some more, wringing every ounce of pleasure out of his orgasm that he could and then he was aware and that Ben was fucking up into him, his hips snapping off the bed and the pace getting faster. Ben bit down on his neck and came with a grunt, bruising Callum’s flesh and emptying his cock into Callum’s spent body.

The older man managed to roll to the side and collapsed next to Ben, slinging an arm over him and giving him a quick peck on the cheek before letting his head fall onto the pillow next to Ben’s head. It took a while for them to regain their breath. 

“Babe that was incredible” 

“I know right”

“What brought that on”

“I was horny and you were hot” 

Ben looked at him then and laughed, a simple answer to an obvious question, he was horny and Callum was hot so he was in total agreement. 

“You’ve ruined my shirt”

“Buy a new one”

Ben laughed again, Callum’s hand landed on the mess on Ben’s shirt and he ran a finger through it then walked his fingers lower and slipped them under the fabric, rubbing the soft skin and hair below his belly button before letting it go lower and starting to tease at his cock. Ben closed his eyes at the touch on his oversensitive dick but then Callum leaned over and kissed him, pushing his tongue in his mouth and his dick suddenly got a little bit more interested and ready. Callum pulled back and looked at Ben with lust filled eyes, “wanna fuck me again?” 

And Ben did, he really did. He had no idea that the nervous man from way back when in the park would blossom into the hottest, bossiest bottom he had ever met. Fuck did he love this man. 


End file.
